


morale boosting

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: the Snort drabbles [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: The crowd gasped as Chirrut launched into a spinning leap that nearly clocked Baze, who remained absolutely relaxed.





	morale boosting

Cassian, seeing a circle gathered in the hangar, investigated.

Chirrut was flowing through one of his “definitely-not-a-jedi” workouts, staff spinning, eyes closed. Baze lounged to one side, cleaning his partially disassembled blaster.

The crowd gasped as Chirrut launched into a spinning leap that nearly clocked Baze, who remained absolutely relaxed.

“Entertaining the troops?” Cassian quietly asked Baze, who smiled with resigned fondness.

“I am indeed!” Chirrut said, balanced on one foot. 

“How did he-” Cassian asked.

“He’s a fucking headache.” 

“Hey!” Chirrut threw his staff, whirled, and caught it, to scattered applause. “I am a fucking delight!”

Baze snorted expressively.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write Chirrut/Baze based on [this post](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/164773476109/): Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts
> 
> I'll write one for your OTP too! Send me the characters + the word "snort" over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
